¿Quien es Eli? 2
by CrixArtist
Summary: Eli esta de vuelta, pero aun queda algo por preguntarse: ¿Para que queria Blakk a la babosa Amnesius? Todo lo que queda es averiguar por cuenta propia. Aun que tal vez hubiera sido mejor tener un plan mas preciso...
1. Chapter 1

**_¡SORPRESA! ¿A que no se esperaban la segunda parte? Este fic en serio me gusto, y ustedes me pidieron mas de la historia, asi que aqui esta._**

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que fue lo que genero, creo que hay que llamarla Memoria.- sugirio Trixie.

-Memoria...- repitio Eli.- Si, ese me gusta.

-Sera mejor que le digamos a los chicos que ya estas despierto. Estaban muy preocupados.- Trixie tomo las manos de Eli y lo llevo abajo. Burpy y Memoria fueron con ellos.

En la sala...

Pronto estaba sentado en el sofa, mientras que Kord caminaba de una lado a otro, ansioso. Aquello parecia la sala de espera de un hospital

-¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso? Comienzas a poner nervioso a Pronto.

-Ah, lo siento. Es que aun me pregunto si el golpe afecto a Eli.

-Si lo hizo,- escucharon decir a Trixie.- pero para bien.- Voltearon hacia donde la oyeron. Bajaba las escaleras con Eli a su lado.

-¡Esta bien!- exclamo Pronto.

-Hey, ¿como te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Sabes quien soy? Mas vale que no hayas vuelto a olvidar todo otra vez. No soportaria tener que enseñarte de nuevo como montar una Meca...- sin recibir respuesta aun, Kord ya comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor. Eli se rio. Miro a Trixie y le guin'o un ojo, indicandole que le siguiera la corriente.

-¿Yo? Bien, pero, ¿quien eres tu? ¿Y donde estoy?

-¡NO!- el troll se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzo a alejarse de ellos.

-Jaja, solo jugaba, Kord.- lo calmo Trixie.- Eli esta bien. Ya recuerda todo.

-¿Todo?- pregunto incredulo al chico.

-Sip.

-Oh, ¡genial! Bienvenido de regreso, amigo.- al igual que con Trixie, el abrazo fue asfixiante.

-¡Agh! Gracias, Kord...

-Ejem...- Pronto se sentia ignorado.- Entonces asumo que recuerdas que estas ante el maravilloso Pronto.

-Por supuesto que si.- Eli ni se molesto en llevarle la contraria.

-¿Pero como es que...?

-Fue el golpe.- explico Trixie.- Creo que no fue tan malo despues de todo.

-Asombroso.- ya un poco calmados, se sentaron en la sala. Eli sostenia a Memoria en sus manos y acariciaba su cabecita.

-¿Y de donde sacaste esa babosa?- le pregunto Pronto.

-Si, ¿y como fue que te batiste a duelo con Twist?- dijo Trixie.

-¿Twist? ¿En donde rayos te metiste, amigo?- Kord se habia perdido.

-Yo no me meti en ningun lado. Veran, solo sali con Burpy un rato. Encontramos un lugar increible. Ahi es donde encontramos a esta amiguita.- dijo enseñando a su nueva babosa.- Luego descubrimos que ahi estaba Twist con algunos de los hombres de Blakk y...- les conto cada detalle de lo que habia pasado en el sorpresivo duelo, o al menos, hasta donde perdio la memoria.

-Me pregunto para que querria Blakk una babosa Amnesius. Es decir, funciona bien, pero es como la babosa Enigma o las Fandango. No sirven de mucho en un duelo contra babosas de combate.

-Lo bueno es que no pudo conseguirla.- dijo Trixie. Memoria salto de las manos de Eli a las de la peliroja.- No me imagino a esta dulzura convertida en malvada.

-Si, pero eso no lo detendra. Blakk es muy obstinado.

-¿A que te refieres, Eli?

-Twist ya debe haberle dicho lo que sucedio. En ese caso, el ya debe saber quien tiene esta babosa. Probablemente ya tiene todo un plan para recuperarla.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la chica.

-Pues lo que mejor hacemos: fastidiar a Blakk hasta que se rinda.

**_Estoy tan feliz de que este aqui otra vez. Solo espero que esta no tenga que pasar por lo mismo que la primera._**


	2. Chapter 2

-Amigo, sabes que te apoyo, pero permiteme recordarte que acabas de recibir un fuerte golpe que incluso te dejo inconsiente. Debes recuperarte.- Kord estaba preocupado por la impulsividad del Shane.

-Estare bien en un rato.

-No, Eli. Kord tiene razon.- le dijo Trixie.- Aun estas debil. Eso puede esperar hasta man'ana. Debes descansar.

-Pero Blakk...

-Twist no es el unico con noticias para el acerca de la babosa. Locke y Lode te vieron sin tu memoria y tambien debieron avisarle.- tranquilizo el troll.

-Asi es.- continuo Pronto.- El cree que estas fuera del juego, asi que debe tener la guardia baja por ahora.

-Bien.- Eli se puso de pie.- Talvez tengan razon. Mientras, vere si un poco de suen'o quita este dolor de cabeza.

-Si, dormir un poco se hara sentir mejor.- sijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Y si eso no lo hace, de seguro mi sopa "reanimadora" lo hara.- Sugirio Pronto caminando con una entusiasmada sonrisa hasta la cocina. "¿Reanimadora? No, definitivamente no quiero saber que es lo tiene", penso Eli. Sin decir mas, se retiro a su cuarto.

-Donde sea que se encuentre, mas le vale a Will Shane estar orgulloso de ese muchacho...- dijo Kord.

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Solo miralo. Se enfrenta al mal como si fuera cosa de nin'os.- Trixie miro hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitacion de su lider y sonrio de lado.

-Lo se.

-¡Ya esta la sopa!- dijo Pronto mientras entraba con un plato hondo, lleno como hasta la mitad de algo que, para haber sido hecho por el, no se veia tan desagradable.

-¿Como rayos la preparaste tan rapido?- le pregunto Kord.

-No prepare nada. Siempre tengo un poco listo en el refrigerador.- explico con orgullo.

-Parece que no hay que preguntarse "cuando" lo hizo, si no "hace cuanto".- susurro Trixie.

-¿Eli aun sigue arriba...?- el topoide se dispuso a llevarselo.

-Eh, si. Esta arriba, pero dejame a mi.- dijo Trixie tomando el plato.- Yo se la llevare.

-Esta bien.- la peliroja sonrio y subio al cuarto del muchacho.

-¿Eli...?- llamo en voz baja empujando un poco la puerta.- ¿Sigues despierto?

-Si, claro.- Eli no estaba en su cama, sino sentado en su escritorio (no se si realmente tiene uno), anotando varias cosas en un cuaderno, con varios planos a su lado.

-¿Por que no te has dormido?

-Trate, pero no pude. Tengo algunas ideas y no podia dejarlas sin anotar. Creeme, este sera un plan genial.- ella solto una ligera risa.

-No tengo duda de eso.- respondio colocando el plato aun lado de la mesa.- Oye, ¿crees que podriamos hablar?

**_:) Me alegra que les haya gustado la segunda parte. Actualizo en tres dias._**

**_Subi a mi pagina una foto con los disen'os originales de nada mas y nada menos que nuestras amadas babosas de BajoTerra. Tienen que verlos..._**

**_P.D: ¿El verdadero nombre de Eli es Elias o Elliot? Un sitio web decia que era el primero, pero en varias Wikis dice que es el segundo. ¡ALGUIEN EXPLIQUEME POR FAVOR!_**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Hablar? Seguro. ¿De que?- Eli coloco el lapiz en el medio de su cuaderno y lo cerro.

-Es que aun no puedo creer lo rapido que te recuperas.

-Trix, no he hecho mas que locuras desde que puse un pie en este mundo. Hasta cierto punto, creo que comienzo a volverme inmune a los golpes.(recuerden esta frase)

-Hablando de golpes, ¿no te duele?

-Neh, si acaso una pequen'a presion con algunos movimientos, pero no creo que sea nada grave.

-Dejame revisar...- Sumiso, le dio la espalda. Sonrio con las cosquillas que le generaban sus delicados dedos recorrer su cabello, en busca de alguna marca.

-¿Y?

-Parece que todo esta bien. Ahora, come esto antes de que se enfrie.- dijo Trixie colocando el plato sobre su cuaderno.

-¿Lo hiciste tu?

-No, lo hizo Pronto.- Eli se sorprendio y miro cuidadosamente el plato, esperando que algo saliera flotando a la superficie.

-¿En serio?

-Ni yo lo puedo creer, pero asi es. Terminalo todo, luego duerme un poco. Por favor...

-Esta bien.- dijo Eli tomando el plato.

-Buen chico...- respondio ella sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la frente, haciendole sonreir tambien, y se fue luego de indicarle a Burpy que se asegurara de que el no abriera mas su cuaderno. La babosa hizo un gesto militar y salto al lado de Eli. Se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿En serio vas a vigilarme?- Burpy asintio y le chillo mientras sen'alaba el palto, indicandole que comiera.- Muy bien, muy bien, ya voy...

**_Estaba muy corto, por eso lo subi antes :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Trixie, y para evitar las miradas de Burpy, Eli habia tomado una siesta luego de haber terminado la sopa de Pronto.

Una hora mas tarde, su dolor de cabeza se habia desvanecido. Podriamos decir que estaba recuprandose bien.

-Hola.- saludo alguien desde la puerta. Eli volteo a ver.

-Hola, Pronto.

-¿Y...?

-¿Y... que?

-¿Que tal mi sopa?

-Oh, muy bien. Jamas pense que algo preparado por ti me mejoraria en vez de crearme un malestar...- susurro mas bien para simismo.

-¿Que dijiste?

-No, nada... Oye, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que sea.

-Dile a los demas que se reunan en la sala. Bajare en un minuto. Creo que finalmente termine mi plan.

-Si, sen'or.- dijo Pronto levantando su mano hasta su frente en un gesto militar. Luego, salio de la habitacion.

Ya con todos reunidos...

-¿"Duelo Teatral"? ¿En serio no se te ocurrio un mejor nombre para la estrategia?- dijo Kord.

-¡Hey!

-Como sea,- dijo Trixie.- hay que hacerlo.

-Pero no sabemos si funcionara.- hizo notar Pronto.

-Oh, vamos. Ya hemos hecho algo similar antes. Y, ademas, no sabemos si no funciona su jamas lo ponemos en practica. ¿Estan conmigo?- Los tres se volvieron a ver entre si y sonrieron.

-¡Claro que si!

**_¡Volvi, gente! Jeje, perdon por tardarme, pero he estado trabajando en algo y a este cap le faltaban unos detalles. Espero que les haya gustado. Por fa, dejen su review._**


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Quieren apurarse? ¿Que tal si la Banda de Shane aparece?- grito un secuaz de Blakk desde su Meca-Hiena. Un grupo de ellos caminaban cerca de la Caverna Candado.

-No seas tonto. ¿Y ellos por que nos retarian a un duelo? No estamos atacando a nadie.- justifico uno de sus colegas molesto.

-Diselo a ellos.- pregunto el primero sen'alando al equipo de lanzadors aproximandose a ellos.

-¿Que? ¿Como dieron con nosotros?- dijo otro.

-No importa, ¡ataquenlos!

Mientras con la Banda en ese mismo instante...

-¿Recuerdan todos el plan?- dijo Eli. Todos asintieron.

-Esto va a ser divertido.- dijo Kord.

-Puedes apostarlo. Solo una cosa. Trix...

-¿Si?

-Ten cuidado.- le dijo con una dulce mirada.

-Lo hare.- Trixie sonrio al responder, ademas de sonrojarse un poco.

-Entonces, ¡a la carga!

Sin ninguna advertencia, comentario o explicacion de por que estaban alli, se lanzaron a luchar contra el grupo de Blakk. Pero no lanzaban mas que babosas bengalas, fosforo, acuaticas y, por su puesto, flatulorincas. Esquivaban las babosas malvadas y se acercaban a ellos.

-Pero, ¿que sucede con todos ellos?- pregunto el que estaba al mando.

-¡Trix, ahora! Kord, Pronto, cubranla.-indico Eli. De inmediato, Trixie se separo de ellos, dejando extrañados a los adversarios, pero estos no pudieron seguirla, ya que solo fue cuestios de tiempo para que los otros tres continuaran su ataque.

La chica corrio tras los guardias y preparo su babosa gelatinosa, apuntandole a uno de ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar la babosa, uno de los secuaces se percato de su presencia y disparo de inmediato una babosa jabonosa malvada.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aqui?- dijo acercandose a la babosa que sostenia a Trixie dentro suyo en el aire. El guardia al que ella le dispararia se acerco tambien.- ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

-Claro que si.- Apunto hacia ella con una babosa de puas malvada. A la altura a la que se econtraba, la caida seria considerable.

-¡Hey! ¡Dejen de jugar y vengan aqui!- llamo otro de los oficiales. Los otros dos obedecieron, pero claro, no sin antes lanzar la babosa. Esta estallo, dejando caer a su prisionera.

-¡Aaahhh!

**_Que tengan una linda noche :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

No sintio el golpe de la caida, si no una leve presion en la cintura.

-Crei que necesitarias ayuda...- Escucho decir a... ¿Eli? No la habia perdido de vista desde que se alejo de ellos y se encamino en su ayuda cuando vio a los guardias, y la habia atrapado en su Meca antes de que cayera. Ahora la sostenia delante suyo en Lucky.

-Gracias...- le dijo sonroendo, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada.- Emh, Eli, tengo que disparar la babosa y es dificil hacerlo si no me sueltas...

-¡Oh, claro! Lo siento...- se disculpo dejandola bajar del vehiculo. Acto seguido, corrio con los demas.

Trixie apunto con su lanzadora a su inicial objetivo. La babosa Gelatinosa tenia previas indicaciones de que hacer. Al transformarse, disparo su baba en el hombro del guardia, sin que este se diera cuenta de esto. Siguio disparando como sus compan'eros contra la Banda de Shane.

-¡Vamonos!- exclamo Eli de pronto. Trixie corrio hacia ellos y monto rapido a Boomer, dejando a sus oponentes confundidos detras de ellos.

-Y yo que creia que el jefe era el unico loco...

Llegando al refugio...

-¡Jajaja! No olvidare la cara de esos sujetos jamas...- reia el chico.

-Asi es. Pronto logro confundirlos.- presumio el topoide.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Kord.

-Ahora solo hay que esperar. Si Blakk sigue aplicando las mismas tecnicas, en poco tiempo sabremos su plan.- Desmontaron las Mecas y entraron.

La babosa que Trixie habia disparado contenia un pequeño dispositivo de microfono. Donde quiera que se encontrara el guardia, mientras tuviera la baba en su uniforme, trasmitiria el audio de donde se encontrara. La suerte estaba del lado de la Banda, ya que el era uno de los oficiales de mayor rango. Lo que significaba que era uno de los que estaba presente en las reuniones del Dr. Blakk.

Trixie encendio su computadora y sus compan'eros la rodearon. Pronto metio su cara en la pantalla, Kord se asomo desde atras e Eli se sento a su lado.

-Ya deberia estar funcionando...- El sonido de una puerta abriendose les aviso que todo estaba bien. Se oyeron pasos, seguidos de unos ruidos metalicos.

-¿Funcionara, Doctor Blakk?- dijo quien parecia ser Twist.

-Funcionaria... si hubieras traido a la babosa.- reprocho el lanzador.

-Mis disculpas, de nuevo. No contaba con que Eli Shane apareciera.

-Solo traemela. Es la ultima pieza que necesito para poner a esta belleza en funcion.

-Si, sen'or.

-Oye, amigo, tienes algo en el hombro...- De repente alguien le dio un golpe seco al microfono y la transmision se corto.

-Blakk tiene una nueva maquina.- dijo finalmente Eli.

-¿Otra..?- exclamo Pronto.

-Pero dijo que no funcionaria sin la babosa. Debe haberse referido a Memoria.

-Pero no la tiene, asi que no hay de que preocuparse. ¿Cierto?

-Memoria no es la unica babosa Amnesious que existe, Kord. Hay muchas mas alla afuera que pueden ser capturadas por alguno de sus hombres. Debemos destruir esa maquina, sea lo que sea.

-Por favor, no me digan que hay que regresar a su oscura guarida...- dijo Pronto, ocultandose detras de un cojin.

-¿Que comes que adivinas...?- dijo el Shane con una gran sonrisa...

**_Hola, gente! Ya actualice, no me maten, no me maten..._**


	7. Chapter 7

El equipo preparaba los ultimos detalles para embarcarse en Industrias Blakk. Trixie revisaba su lanzadora, solo por seguridad. Eli camino hacia ella.

-Eh, ¿Trix?- ella volteo de inmediato.

-¿Si, Eli?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto, ¿que sucede?

-Es que... desde que recupere la memoria, he tenido leves recuerdos de lo que sucedio cuando la perdi. Pense que tal vez tu podrias explicarme que es lo que paso. Se que ya me habias contado lo que sucedio, pero fue muy basico.

-Muy bien.- Trixie camino hacia el sofa e Eli la siguio. Se sento a su lado, algo cerca podria decirse.- ¿Que es lo que recuerdas?

-Bien, el primer momento que recuerdo es verte a ti. Yo estaba en el suelo y tu corrias hacia mi. Luego ese recuerdo se corta y al siguiente momento estoy en el refugio. Creo que me asuste algo al ver a Kord o algo asi...- callo un momento al escuchar a Trixie reir en voz baja.- ¿De que te ries?

-No, no. De nada. Continua...

-De acuerdo...- dijo con una mirada seria.- Despues, tu apareces de nuevo y hay varias babosas al rededor. Ese recuerdo se corta tambien y lo siguiente que sucede es que estas disparandome.- una cara de panico fue la que puso al decir esto.- ¿Que fue lo que sucedio ahi?

-Olvidaste como lanzar. Te ayudaba a recordar los poderes de cada babosa y como usar una lanzadora de nuevo.

-Oh... ¿y que tal lo hice?

-Bien, podria decirse.- Eli sonrio un poco.- ¿Que mas recuerdas?

-Depues de eso creo que nos tropezamos o algo asi, por que me viene a la mente una imagen de estar en el suelo contigo...

-Si, eso fue culpa de Kord...

-... tambien recuerdo que me diste un beso.- comento en voz baja. Trixie se puso palida. ¿Recordaba aun ese beso que le dio en la mejilla.

-¿E-en serio?- tartamudeo.

-Si... te veias muy feliz.- dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pues es que habias vuelto a recordar cosas y a nosotros. Si estaba feliz. ¿Y que mas?

-Mmm, pues creo que tambien recuerdo a Lucky. Recuerdo montarlo, pero no lo hacia muy bien. Luego ese recuerdo se desvanece tambien y de repente estoy batiendome a duelo con Loke y Lode. Supongo que alli fue donde recidi el golpe con aquella roca.

-Asi es.

-Wow.- dijo el hechandose hacia atras en el respaldar.- Parece que Memoria no puede borrar los recuerdos de lo que sucede cuando te golpea.

-Eso creo. ¿Y como te sientes?

-Mucho mejor ahora que se con mas precision que fue lo que paso.- le dijo sonriendole.- Bueno, debemos irnos ya. Tenemos una mision que cumplir. Gracias, Trixie.

-No hay de que.

-Aunque, ¿sabes? Me siento algo mal por ese beso que me diste...- Trixie se extran'o ante esa respuesta.

-¿Por que lo dices?- le contesto con un tono algo triste.

-Pues es que no te lo he devuelto.- dijo con una timida sonrisa.- Pero ahora creo que debera ser devuelto con intereses, ¿no crees...?- lentamente se corrio mas cerca de ella.

-Yo... no lo se.- respondio Trixie completamente rigida.- Supongo...

-Yyy... ¿cuanto crees que te deba?- Los dos tenian las mejillas completamente ruborizadas.

-Dejare eso a tu juicio...- respondio ella mirandolo de reojo.

**_Lamento el retraso, es que tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no logro acomodarlas todas en la cabeza._**


	8. Chapter 8

Eli dibujo una sonrisa de lado e inclino su rostro de lado acercandose hacia Trixie. Ella cerro los ojos y termino con el espacio entre ambos. Con una mano en su menton, el la acerco un poco mas. Apenas comenzaban a sentir los labios del otro, cuando...

-¡Eli!- entro gritando un topoide.- Pronto tiene problemas con su babosa Flatulorin...- Los jovenes, rojos cual Agua Oscura, se separaron, dandole a su compan'ero una idea de lo que sucedia alli antes de que apareciera.

-Ehm, ¿que sucede, Pronto?- pregunto Eli antes de que un silencio incomodo apareciera. Trixie solo se corrio un poco lejos de el y se frotaba su brazo con insistencia.

-Stinky no quiere obedecerme. Pronto trata de colocarla en su lanzadora, pero esta babosa necia insiste en quedarse en su cesta, durmiendo.

-Ahora comprendo el dicho "todas la cosas se parecen a sus dueños"...- murmuro Eli para hacer reir a la chica.

-¿Que dijiste?

-¿Ah? Que de seguro tiene suen'o...- respondio de inmediato.- ¿Por que no llevas otra babosa?

-Bien. Vere cual de ellas quiere tener el honor de luchar con Pronto, el magnifico. Ahora, jovenes, prosigan con lo suyo...

-¿Lo nuestro? Eh, no. Descuida.- dijo Trixie poniendose de pie.- Es hora de irnos.- Desilusionado, Eli se dirigio con ellos hacia el garage por sus mecas.

Al llegar a la guarida de Blakk, lograron esconder sus vehiculos de manera que quedaran fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Con babosas y lanzadoras listas, avazaron por uno de los miles de ductos del macabro edificio, en busca de una sala libre de guardias. Finalmente hallaron una, pero al bajar hacia ella, se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que la sala principal.

-¿Donde estan todos? Este no es un lugar que se deja solo.- hizo notar Kord.

-No lo se.- respondio Eli.- Mantengan sus ojos abiertos.- Caminaron unos pasos para revisar el lugar, cuando el ruido de una herramienta metalica caer los altero.

-¡Pronto!- exclamo Trixie.- ¿No puedes dejar de hacer ruido ni por un minuto?

-Pero Pronto no hizo nada.- se defendio el topoide.- Eso vino de ahi.- sen'alo una enorme puerta entreabierta a su derecha. Al acercarse, los tres se dieron cuenta de que el tenia razon. Se oian herramientas, metales, tornillos y una familiar voz.

-Ajusta eso bien. No quiero que la babosa escape.- ordeno el lanzador.

-¿Que acaso planea colocar a Memoria dentro de la maquina?- dijo Eli algo alterado. La babosa se hizo un ovillo en su tubo ante la idea de estar prisionera en aquella cosa.

-¿De que sirve tener a una babosa encerrada?- Trixie se mostraba confusa.

-Para manipular sus poderes.- Kord parecia entender el plan del Doctor.

-¿Manipular?

-Si una babosa libera enegia sin transformarse en un campo lo suficientemente estrecho, esta puede ser manipulada para usarla a voluntad en un objetivo espesifico. Algo asi como lo que el sen'or Sabado hacia con su babosa Cryptogriff.

-Pero una babosa Amnesious solo borra la memoria, ¿de que sirve calcular su campo de poder?

**_Tarde mucho para actualizarlo y se que esta muy cortito, pero es que me concentre mas en terminar el siguiente cap de "Pequen'o tamaño, Gran problema", que subire en un rato._**

**_Dejen sus comentarios, por fa. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

El equipo salio de las instalaciones. No podian entrar asi como asi. No contaban con tantos guardias.

-Hay que crear una estrategia. Si nos abalanzamos sobre ellos, solo estaremos en problemas.

-Sin mencionar que podrian tomar la babosa.- comento Trixie.

-Esperen.- dijo Eli sorprendido.- Trix, di eso de nuevo.

-¿Que podrian tomar la babosa?

-¡Eso es!- grito el Shane.- Ya se como acabaremos con esto.- Sonriendo, tomo el tubo con Memoria.- Lo lamento, pero tendras que confiar en mi.- Tomandola en sus manos se acerco a la entrada de la gran guarida. Luego le susurro algo a la babosa y la dejo alli, regresando con su banda.

-¡Perdiste la cabeza!- regan'o Kord.- ¿Que haces? Alli la veran.

-Esa es la idea. Escuchen: dejaremos que Blakk la tome.

-¡¿Que?!- Los demas creian que su lider habia perdido la cabeza.

-Pero Blakk la convertira en malvada en cuando la tenga en su poder.- reclamo Pronto.

-Sin mencionar que la colocara en esa maquina para ponerla a funcionar.

-Y esa ahi cuando entraremos a apagarla.- completo Eli la oracion.- ¿No lo ven? En cuanto esten ocupados con la babosa, nadie estara pendiente de si hay intrusos o no. Ademas, Blakk no permite que hallan muchas personas en una sala cuando lleva a cabo alguno de sus grandes planer maestros, de manera que la maquina estara indefensa.

Aun con sus dudas, los demas solos esperaban que todo saliera deacuerdo al improvisado plan de Eli. Tan solo les llevo unos minutos antes de que Twist llegara al lugar, de regreso de su fallida expedicion en busca de la dicha babosa. En cuanto se acerco a la enntrada, quedo impactado al verla alli, simplemente merodeando la entrada.

-Aqui estas.- dijo tomandola bruscamente. Ingreso al edificio, con una cara victoriosa.

-Ahora...- susurro Eli. Ingresaron lo mas cerca de la sala que pudieron. Vieron llegar a Twist.

-Sen'or.- llamo algo temeroso a su jefe.

-Ah.- respondio el Dr. Blakk con indiferencia.- Ya era hora. La proxima vez, Twist, trata de no durar casi dos dias, ¿es eso mucho pedir?- El joven acato la instruccion, bajando la mirada. Antes de que Blakk entrara a la sala con la maquina, la banda decidio que era el momento justo de atacar.

-¡Blakk!- llamo Eli. Ambos lanzadores voltearon para ver a sus oponentes con las armas arriba, listos para disparar.

-Ya me decia yo que algo faltaba aqui. Un plan marchando a la perfeccion sin que un Shane se opusiera.

-Suelta esa babosa, ahora.

-¡Ja! ¿Sabes? Es divertido ver que siempre crees que tienes la ultima palabra.- Presionando un boton en su escritorio, Blakk alerto a todo un grupo de guardias, que en tan solo un momento rodearon a la Banda.

-¡Es una trampa!

-Esa palabra es algo ruda para describir esto. Mejor digamos que es algo asi como un seguro de proteccion. Contaba con su presencia...

-¿Para que quiere la babosa?- pregunto Trixie furiosa.

-Primero que nada, quiero transformala. En su nueva forma sera mucho mas poderosa.- explico rapidamente.- Encarguense de ellos.- indico a sus guardias mientras se retiraba a la sala con la maquina.

-¡Ataquen!- grito Eli. En unos pocos minutos, aquello se convirtio en una atentica batalla. La Banda trataba de acercarse a la puerta para recuperar a su babosa, pero entre mas intentaban, mas guardias los bloqueaban. En un momento, Eli logro escabullirse entre tanto alboroto y entrar sin que los demas se dieran cuenta.

Enontro a Blakk de espaldas a el, concentrado en la maquina. Cargo a Joules con la esperanza de que su disparo lograra desactivarla, pero el cientifico ya habia notificado su presencia.

-Parace que rendirse con es un concepto que conozcas muy bien, ¿o si?

-Solo entregueme a mi babosa.- dijo Eli, sin dejar de apuntar.

-Aqui tienes...- dijo lanzandosela. El muchacho la atrapo rapidamente.

-¿Memoria? ¿Estas bien...?- Un rugido como respuesta le indico que no era asi. La que solia ser una babosa timida y tierna era ahora una pequen'a abominacion mas de su enemigo.- ¡Blakk!- grito mientras su enemigo reia.

-¿Hay algun problema con tu babosa, Shane...?

**_NNNNOOOOO! BLAKK, QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI BABOSA?!_**

**_Perdon de nuevo por la tardanza._**

**_Este es relativamente mi ultimo cap escrito en vacaciones, ya que en una tres horas entro a clases :( Espero que me alcance el tiempo para seguir escribiendo..._**


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Kord!-llamo Trixie.- Necesito una gelatinosa.

-Alla va.- El troll disparo la babosa. Trixie disparo una aracniredes. Esta ultima lanzo una gran telaran'a, atrapando en ella a los ultimos guardias en pie. Luego la baba de la primera la retuvo en el techo.

-¡Bien hecho!

-Sip... Hey, ¿donde esta Eli?

En la sala de la maquina...

-¿Para que quieres esta babosa?- pregunto furioso el muchacho, tratando de evitar las moridas de la nueva fiera.

-Eso, Eli Shane, es algo que descubriras muy pronto.- Tras decir esto, chasqueo los dedos, como dando una orden. Memoria clavo sus colmillos en la mano de su ex-lanzador.

-¡Auch!- Eli la solto de inmediato, caminando esta hacia el Doctor Blakk. Fue colocada en uno de sus tubos especiales.- Jamas se saldra con la suya.- reclamo el Shane.- No importa lo que planee, destruiremos su maquina, detendremos lo que haya hecho y recuperare a mi babosa.

-Eso esta por verse...- Cegado por su furia, Eli intento lanzarse a tomar de nuevo a su babosa. Blakk no intento atacarlo, solo se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el joven se estrellara contra la maquina. De esta se resbalo el tubo con la babosa, cayendo en sus manos.

-Pues ya esta hecho.- dijo Eli victorioso mostrando su babosa.

-¿Estas seguro?- Con una aterradora sonrisa, Blakk saco de su cinto una babosa exactamente igual a Memoria.

-¿Pero como...?- Confundido, volteo hacia la babosa en sus manos y esta de inmediato se transformo en nada mas y nada menos que Lucky. Eli la dejo ir.

-Twist tenia razon...- dijo el malicioso lanzador tomando la babosa versatil.- Si eres bastante ingenuo a las ilusiones de su babosa.

-Eso no importa, por que en este momento tomare a mi babosa y me ire de aqui.

-Buena suerte con eso.- Disparando la babosa de su aprendiz hacia el suelo, Blakk desaparecio de la vista del Shane, llevandose a su nueva malvada consigo.

-¡Eli!- llamo Trixie entrando con los demas a la sala. El chico estaba de pie, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento. Estaba perplejo. No solo habia sido engan'ado y vencido por Blakk, si no que habia perdido una babosa.

-¿Donde esta Memoria?- pregunto Kord.

-Se fue...

-¡¿Que?!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Eli solo bajo la cabeza y salio de alli. En silencio, su equipo lo siguio a la salida y de vuelta al refigio.

-Muy bien,- dijo Kord mientras entraban de guardar las Mecas en el garage.- ¿ya vas a contarnos que fue lo paso...?- El Shane parecio no oirlo. Solo siguio su camino hacia su habitacion. Trixie puso una mano el el hombro del troll, indicandole que ella se haria cargo.

-Eli...- sururro empujando un poco la puerta. Este se encontraba semiacostado en su cama, ya que sus piernas colgaban de la orilla como si estuviera sentado. Miraba fijamente hacia el techo.

-Jamas debimos ir...- respondio deprimido.

-¿Que?

-Jamas debimos ir...- Se incorporo para sentarse bien. Trixie tomo un lugar a su lado. Con un brazo rodeo sus hombros y lo hizo inclinarse un poco de lado para arrecostarlo hacia ella. Eli solo se dejo acomodar.

-No es tu culpa. Tu tenias buenas intenciones...

-Poner a una babosa en riesgo no es una buena intencion. Rayos, ¿en que estaba pensando?

**_¡Un abrazo de troll! Y nos vemos pronto, si es que tengo tiempo._**


	11. Chapter 11

-No sabias que la pondrias en riesgo, Eli.- trato ella de calmarle.- Tan solo fue una idea para entrar ahi.

-Si, una idea que jamas debi llevar a cabo. ¿Como pude ser tan tonto?- Eli se cubrio la cara con ambas manos. Trixie solo podia quedarse alli y consolarle. Sabia que las babosas eran una de las cosas que el mas amaba en todo el mundo, y perder a una de ella simbolizaba una tragedia.

-En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad, te prometo que regresaremos a salvarla. Blakk no podra concluir con su plan.- le aseguro la chica.

-Gracias, Trix.- respondio el con una sonrisa falsa.- ¿Pero que tal si cuando esa oportunidad se presente ya halla pasado?

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Eli Shane?- pregunto ella cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oiste. Tu no eres Eli Shane.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Por que MI Eli Shane no es pesimista. El es seguro, valiente y listo para todo. Y tu no eres el... al menos, no ahora.

-Tienes razon.- Eli suspiro y se puso de pie.- Tengo que dejar esto y buscar la forma de... Espera, ¿acaso dijiste que soy TU Eli Shane...?- Trixie enrojecio de inmediato.

-Es solo un decir...- respondio ella rapidamente.

-Ya veo...

-¿Y? ¿Que haras?- pregunto Trixie poniendose de pie tambien.

-No lo se, pero esto no se quedara asi, te lo aseguro.

-Eso es lo que queria oir.- La muchacha puso una mano en su hombro, dandole a entender que no estaba solo en esto.- Solo dinos cuando y donde.- Eli le sonrio, pero esta expresion desaparecio en un momento.- ¿Sucede algo, Eli?

-No.-contesto el, sacudiendo la cabeza lijeramente para aclarar sus ideas.- Todo esta perfecto. Gracias, Trix. Por todo.- se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Algo atonita y sonrojada, Trixie se aferro a su cuello, colocando su cabeza debajo de su menton.

-No hay de que...

Mas tarde...

Eli y Trixie bajaron a la sala. Alli Kord y Pronto esperaban instrucciones sobre que hacer respecto a lo sucedido.

-¡Eli!- exclamo Kord en cuanto lo vio.- ¿Y? ¿Que es lo que haremos?

-Traeremos a Memoria de vuelta y la regresaremos a la normalidad. Blakk no la tendra por mucho.- dijo firmemente.

-¿Pero como haremos eso? Pronto no quiere regresar a ese horrible lugar.

-No te preocupes, Pronto. No tendras que regresar.

-¿Entonces como la tomaremos de las manos de Blakk.

-Encontrare la manera...

_**... y colorin colorado, este cuento de ha acabado! :3**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews.**_


End file.
